Discovering Her Past
by ImaginaryGirlxox
Summary: Juvia is forced into going back to the place from her nightmares. A place she never even considered returning, the town in which she was born, the town that caused Juvia to become the Rain Woman.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Juvia sits at a table with Lucy and Cana. Not really paying attention to the conversation merely nodding her head every now and then. She glances at Gray, sitting at the bar conversing with Gajeel over some trivial matter that she does not care to know. Juvia is just content with looking at her beloved. If only he were to return her feelings, then maybe her life would finally be the way she always wanted it to be, happy.

"Juvia when is your birthday?" Lucy asks her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Juvia takes her gaze away from Gray and looks at the two waiting girls. She thinks for a moment before responding.

"Juvia's birthday will be in three days Lucy-san."

"We have to have a party to celebrate! Why didn't you tell us Juvia?" Cana cries out. Juvia eyes dart down to her hands fiddling in her lap. She had never celebrated her birthday before. The orphanage in which she lived for the first seven years of her life did not bother with Juvia's birthday, everyone there despised her due to the rain she brought with her presence. The children would always bully her, saying that they wish she was never born. And soon Juvia wished for the same thing.

"Juvia's birthday is not important. She has never had a party and does not need one." She replied monotonously.

"You've never had a birthday party? Well that means we have to have one now." Erza's voice comes from behind Juvia.

"Bu..."

"No buts. Three days from now we will have a party." Erza says. Cana and Lucy look at each other happily while Juvia stares down at the table in defeat.

"J...Juvia supposes she has no choice. But she does not know how to plan a party?"

"It's ok you don't have to lift a finger, we'll do everything, you just go on an easy mission and when you get back we can celebrate!" Cana exclaims.

"Yes Juvia will do that. Thank you so much, Juvia is very happy." A smile creeps onto her face as she looks at her three friends. _Maybe this birthday will be different from all the rest._ Juvia thinks to herself as she walks up to the request board. Juvia plucks a simple request to get rid of a few bandits that were plaguing a village. The request asks for two mages. _Juvia should see if Gajeel-kun would join her. She hasn't been on a mission with him for a while._ With her mind made up Juvia walks over to Gajeel and Gray, sitting at the bar.

"Excuse Juvia Gajeel-kun, but would you join her on this mission? It requires two people." Gajeel turns his gaze to Juvia.

"Sorry rain women already going on a job with the squirt." He replies pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Levy.

"Oh that is ok Gajeel-kun Juvia will just find..." A sly smirk finds its way on Mira's face, who just happened to be cleaning a glass not too far from the small group.

"Gray will be more than happy to go with you Juvia. He and Gajeel were just talking about what mission he was going to take. You will go with her Gray won't you?" Mira's eyes pierce Gray's with a look warning him that if he were not to agree he would be in a world of pain. Gray sighs and tips back the rest of his drink before facing the blue haired women.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the station in an hour."

 **One hour later**

Juvia sits patiently at the station waiting for Gray to arrive. Not five minutes into her waiting her beloved Gray-sama stands in front of her. _Juvia cannot believe that Gray-sama agreed to accompany Juvia on this mission. It just makes her upcoming party even more special._ Juvia stands and greets Gray with a shy smile.

"Juvia is glad Gray-sama is accompanying her on this mission."

"Yeah ok... Have you bought the tickets yet?" Gray brushes off her comment. Juvia shakes her head in reply.

"No, Juvia was waiting for Gray-sa..."

"Here give me the information I'll go get us our tickets." Gray interrupts her. Juvia hands him the mission sheet and watches as he walk away, seemingly in a foul mood. _Juvia wonders why her beloved is upset. Maybe Gray-sama does not wish to be helping Juvia with her mission. No matter, she will make sure that Gray-sama is happy once again._ Gray soon returns by Juvia's side, tickets in hand.

"Come on, the sooner we get this done the better." He grumbles out shoving Juvia's ticket into her hand before walking off to the train, leaving her behind once again. Juvia sighs softly to herself before quickly following after him.

Thirty minutes into their three hour journey, Gray has managed to evade every one of Juvia's attempts of starting a conversation. At first he just gave short, sharp replies, effectively ending each conversation. But Gray soon realises how stubborn she can be so he eventually ignores Juvia all together and stares out of the window, hoping to get this stupid mission over and done with. He didn't want to have to spend any more time than necessary with Juvia. Sure she was one of his cherished nakama, and he would do anything if she needed his help but spending too much time with her, made her already overzealous personality, unbearable. Gray could only really deal with her in small doses but even then, her never ending false claims of love for him got annoying quick. Gray swiftly glances at Juvia to confirm that she has finally given up trying to talk with him. Her eyes are staring down at her fiddling hands in her lap, she opens her mouth ready to speak, but, with a shake of her head Juvia shuts it and with a sigh turns her gaze to the window. _Finally._ With that thought Gray returns his sight back to the rapidly passing scenery.

 _Gray-sama most certainly does not want to be on this mission with Juvia._ _Juvia should not have agreed for him to accompany her. She should have known that Gray-sama never would have agreed to this without being forced to._ That thought plagued her mind for two hours. That and the thought that she did not completely read the mission sheet and therefore does not know where her and Gray's destination was. Juvia looks over to Gray debating whether or not to ask him. He ignored her every other time she tried to talk but that was a while ago now so maybe he just might answer her, maybe.

"Ah….um Gray-sama? Juvia just wanted to know where the mission will take place. She did not read the request completely before choosing it?" She waits a minute before Gray graces her with a response.

"You didn't read the request? Are you an id…..Ahhh whatever, we have to go to a town called Diluvium. It's still another half an hour away." With that, Gray turned back to the window. Juvia was in shock, not because of Gray almost calling her an idiot, or his blunt rudeness, no, it was the name of the village that is the cause of her shock.

"Are you sure…?" Juvia's voice is barely above a whisper and trembles. Her voice is very different from any other time he has heard her speak. He turns back to face her only to notice the obvious anxiety she is trying to hold in. Gray pulls the mission sheet from his pocket and hands it to her.

"I'm sure, check for yourself. What's wrong with you?" Ok so he didn't exactly mean for it to sound so rude, but Gray doesn't really know how to handle girls when they are acting like this. Completely different from their norm, and Juvia is acting the complete opposite of who he knows her to be. The hyperactive, Gray loving Juvia has seemed to have just vanished and he has no idea why. He watches her as she reads over the mission once, then twice and once more again. Juvia's expression does not change, if anything it becomes even more stressed.

"Juvia is fine Gray-sama, she is just tired from the long train ride so Juvia is just going to rest before we get there." Her smile is so obviously fake but Gray does not say anything about it.

"Fine, whatever." _It's not like I care that much anyway._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Juvia P.O.V**

No, no, no, it just can't be. I should have read the request carefully before I chose it, but no. Now here I am not five minutes from the town that caused me so much misery. So much pain. I just can't stop the tremors that plague my hands. Gray-sama is right, I am an idiot. And due to my idiocy I am forced into going back to the place from my nightmares. A place I never even considered returning, the town in which I was born, the town that caused me to become the Rain Woman.

Maybe they won't remember me. It has been ten years since they have last seen or heard from me. The town's people will not remember me, why would they want to remember the poor orphan girl that caused their home constant and unrelenting rain? I hope they do not recall who I am, no one, not even Gray-sama, can know of my past because compared to many others of Fairy Tail's members, I have nothing to complain about.

I don't dare lift my gaze from my still shaking hands as the train pulls into the station. Gray-sama stands ready to leave and I go to follow his lead but my body betrays me. I cannot stand up, I can barely lift my head as memories of my childhood flash before me. _Stop it!_ I scream internally at myself. I am being foolish. Just stand up.

"What's wrong with you? Hurry up." Gray-sama's melodic voice manages to snap me out of my trance. I look up at him and see frustration in his eyes.

"Sorry Gray-sama, Juvia was just…..thinking." My trembling hands must catch Gray's eyes for he briefly glances down at them and a slight crease forms between his brows. I ball my hands into fists and stand up effectively bringing his eye contact back to my face. I smile at him hoping to ease the ever so slim sliver of worry from his questioning gaze.

"Juvia is ready now Gray-sama, let's go." And with that we leave the train and step into the one place I never wished to be in, Diluvium, the village plagued by rain. Juvia's rain.

Diluvium is just as I remember it, well except for the rain. The town, I realise, is very similar to Magnolia in its layout but considerably smaller. Small simple houses form the town and at its centre is the Town Hall where the Mayor and sender of the request works, the place that Gray-sama and I are now heading. I keep my head down as we walk, praying that no one in the bustling streets notices us, but that is inevitable considering that in this small town everyone knows everyone and if newcomers were to come the whispering begins instantly. Luckily I have not been discovered yet and I am wanting to keep it that way.

We arrive in front of the Town Hall with no incidents. I sigh in relief glad I have made it this far I just hope I can last the next few days. Gray-sama enters first and I slowly trail behind him. Inside the walls are pristine white with marble floors, a receptionists desk is directly in front of us and to the left of the desk is a door to the Mayor's office and to the right is a hallway.

"We're here from Fairy Tail about the mission regarding the bandits." Gray informs the pretty and petite brunette behind the desk.

"Oh yes Ward-sama is expecting the both of you please follow me." She looks from Gray to me, her gaze linger a little longer than I would have liked on me, then walks to Ward-san's office. After a soft knock on his door she enters and announces us.

"Sir, the two Fairy Tail mages have arrived." She motions for us to enter and we do, me, staying behind Gray-sama. And with that she leaves us and shuts the door. Ward-san waves his hand at the two seats in front of his organised desk. Papers sit neatly in front of himself, pens and other utensils seem to be placed in a precise spot. Gray-sama takes the chair on the left and I reluctantly sit on the one next to him, keeping my head down slightly.

"Thank you both so much for accepting this mission. For weeks now we have been ransacked by bandits who always come into town during the night destroying everything and stealing anything they can get their hands on. We have tried everything we can to get rid of them but our efforts have been futile. Please you have to save our town from these menacing bandits." Ward-san looks between the both of us. His light brown eyes portraying every miserable and tired feeling. He looks to be no older than his mid-thirties yet the stress these bandits have been causing have probably introduced the few grey hairs into his dark brown and neatly groomed locks. For the first time since stepping foot into this town I raise my head and look at him directly.

"Ward-san, we will stop these bandits."

"Do you know where they are staying or where they are coming into the town?" Gray-sama asks.

"Sadly no, they come from a different direction each night but they do come at approximately the same time, at about 8 o'clock. That is all the information we could gather on them I'm sorry."

"Thanks we'll begin now." Gray-sama stands ready to leave and I follow suit.

"Gray-sama Juvia will start looking on the North side of town, she thinks she saw many trees in that direction and thinks it is a likely spot for the bandits to be hiding." To be honest I just wanted to get away from the people on the streets, the less time I spend around the town's people the better. Gray-sama sets his gaze onto me and sighs in frustration.

"You can look there after we check into a hotel. Besides I highly doubt they would be there. Don't you think people would have looked their already? We should just wait until night and catch them when they get into town." Gray shoves his hands into his pockets and walks off in the direction of the hotel. Well there goes that idea, maybe I can just stay in my hotel room until it's time. Wait, am I sharing a room with Gray-sama!? Oh please, yes! Being able to share a room with Gray-sama will make my stay here bearable. We would be able to do so many things together, maybe even sleep in the same bed!

"Juvia." Gray-sama bring me out of my daydreams.

"Yes Gray-sama?" He doesn't turn to look at me as he speaks, he continues walking but he seems suspicious of something.

"Someone is follow us." At his statement I become alert. Taking in all of my surroundings, quickly analysing each and every little thing that I can from the cat scrummaging through a trash can across the street, to the two young people hiding in the alley way in a heated kiss just two meters from Gray and myself. But the one thing that stands out to me is the boy around the same age as Gray-sama with chestnut hair and mint green eyes, his build similar to Gray-sama but he is a little leaner. He is across the street just trailing behind us and looking everywhere but at us. He is the one following us.

"Juvia sees him. We should just continue and if he does anything suspicious Juvia will approach and question him." That makes Gray stop walking and face me, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Why would you go to him?" He whispers harshly to me.

"Because Juvia would not look like a threat and he is less likely to attack Juvia than you Gray-sama. Juvia does not want to fight unnecessarily. If she can diffuse the situation without violence then that is what Juvia will do." The white lies spill from my mouth with ease. It's true that I do not want to use violence but he most likely remembers me and wants to confront me. I cannot have Gray-sama near him with the chance that he finds out about my past.

Gray-sama does not seem to believe me but reluctantly agrees and we continue on our way and we soon find ourselves inside the quaint little hotel foyer. The man following us seems to have stopped for now so we continue on our way to the front desk. I sigh in relief.

"Two rooms please." I frown when Gray asks for two rooms. That means Juvia is not staying with Gray-sama, my plans for one on one time with my beloved have been crushed. The elderly receptionist smile politely at us both.

"Of course can I please have your names?" Names?! Oh no. If I tell her my name she'll know who I am!

"Gray Fullbuster and this is Juvia Lockser." I pale, my heart plummets into oblivion. Why did you say my name Gray-sama? No, no, no…..

"Juvia huh, that is quite an interesting name, it reminds me of someone from many years ago."

"Ah thank you…." I reply tensely. Gray-sama gives me a weird look before shaking his head grabbing the keys the lady holds out to us after booking in our room.

"Thanks." And with that, Gray-sama walks up the stair case on the left of the desk with me following quietly behind. That was very close. She remembers my name, well kind of but it's still a close call. If she had recalled me fully then I don't even want to think about what would have happened. When I lived in this town it was the adults, the people every child should be able to trust, that caused me the most harm. Sure the other children were bad, but the adults they had many years' worth of experience developing each and every way possible to mentally and often physically damage someone, that someone being me. I shiver at the painful memories.

"Here. Get some rest before tonight, you've been acting weird since we got here and I don't want anything to go wrong because you can't seem to concentrate." He thrusts the key to my room into my hand before turning to his door.

"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama, she will be better tonight."

 **Thank you all for reading my story. This idea has been in my head for a while now and I just had to write it down. All reviews welcome, I can take criticism. Oh and the name of the town,** **Diluvium, means flood in Latin for those of you that were curious.**


End file.
